Fujin Visits the Optometrist
by c-'.'Q Raven
Summary: Story reposted due to uploading problems.


**Well, one-shot fic time. I just recently visited the optometrist and it inspired me to write this when I was bored. Of course you already know I don't own these characters, so I won't get into that.**

**Fujin Visits the Optometrist**

(In the earlier hours of the day, three friends walk down the streets of Balamb together. A tall muscular man with dark skin is the first to speak.)

Raijin: Come on Seifer, I'm tired, ya know!

(The lighter skinned man with blond hair and a white trench coat on replied harshly to the question.)

Seifer: What do you want me to do about it! Why don't you stop whining and shut your damn mouth for a change!

Raijin: Why did Cid have to schedule this so early?

Seifer: Don't look at me, I don't even understand why we need to go along . They could have easily gotten some other chumps to make sure Fujin went to her appointment.

Raijin: I think it's for protection, ya know?

Seifer: Fujin can protect herself. She doesn't need even need help from us or any of those Garden weaklings.

Raijin: I think it's for the protection of the other students actually. Fujin is less likely to severely injure one of her friends, ya know?

(The third companion, a small pale woman with silver hair and an eye patch finally spoke up.)

Fujin: FOOLISH. EYE FINE.

Seifer: Your eye isn't fine. You nearly decapitated that chicken-wuss during training with your chakram.

Fujin: INTENTIONAL.

Seifer: Yeah, that's what I thought at first. It was pretty damn funny too. But then you almost killed Instructor Trepe. Why do you think Cid was so adamant about sending you to the optometrist?

Raijin: Oh, after she gets done, I wanna stop at the Toy Store, ya know?

Fujin: ANNOYANCE.

Seifer: Fujin's right. Besides, we'll have better things to do later today. It'll be at least 10am by then and I haven't had a chance to push around Dincht yet today.

Raijin: I guess you have a point there. You can't miss out on that, ya know?

Seifer: Of course I do, I'm always right! Besides, if I don't pick on chicken-wuss at least once every morning I get cranky…

Fujin: UPSETTING.

Raijin: Yes, we wouldn't want to see you turn into Squall, ya know?

Seifer: Squall? How dare you compare me to that…that…

Raijin: See, you can't even come up with an insult for him! Maybe you do like him after all! You two might be more alike than you think.

Seifer: Whatever…

(Fujin casually walked closer to Raijin and kicked him in the shin with all of her might. The thud could be heard from miles away.)

Raijin: YEOUUUUUUUUUUUCH! That really hurt, ya know!

(Raijin began to hop along on one leg.)

Seifer: Who cares, you got what you deserved… Good work Fujin!

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.

Seifer: Heh… Looks like we are here.

(The trio entered the small building where they greeted by an older woman standing behind a counter.)

Receptionist: Can I help you children?

Seifer: Children? We are elite mercenaries from the Balamb Garden! Show a little respect ya old hag!

Receptionist: No need to get riled up little boy.

Seifer: That's it, ADD HER TO THE LIST!

Raijin: Roger, ya know?

(Raijin pulled out a small notebook from his vest and began to jot something down into it.)

Receptionist: Anyway, I guess I will '_have_' to believe that what you say is true. Cid did phone in personally to make this appointment. Now, which one of you is Fujin.

Fujin: I AM.

Receptionist: No need to yell at me! I can tell you are definitely a mercenary, you look the worse for wear.

Fujin: RAGE!

(Raijin and Seifer both struggled to hold her back, gripping onto each of her arms with all of their strength.)

Raijin: Fujin, you gotta calm down, ya know?

Seifer: Raijin is right. As much as I want to see you rip that tacky looking wig off her head, you won't be able to come fishing with us later if you kill her.

Receptionist: Wig? Well, I never!

Seifer: Please, the coloring isn't fooling anyone.

Receptionist: Hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners little boy?

Seifer: I am not a BOY!

(A middle aged man suddenly entered the room.)

Man: Is there a problem here?

Receptionist: Nothing is wrong Dr. Kadowaki.

Seifer: Did you say Dr. Kadowaki?

Dr. Kadowaki: Yes, that would be me. My wife, I mean Dr. Kadowaki, works over at the Garden. It's no surprise that you've heard my name before. With that being said, Fujin can come in now.

Receptionist: Yes, and you other two delinquents can go sit in the waiting area and stay out of trouble!

Raijin: Sure thing!

Seifer: Bitch… (He muttered under his breath.)

( The receptionist glared coldly towards them as Seifer and Raijin made there way to the waiting area. When Raijin noticed the small TV mounted on the wall, his eyes lit up with excitement.)

Raijin: Wow! They got cartoons on, ya know?

(Seifer sighed heavily and slumped down into a chair.)

Seifer: Do you always have to watch those things? You're such a buffoon…

(Meanwhile, in Dr. Kadowaki's office.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Before we begin, I have a few questions for you. First, your name is Fujin, correct?

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.

Dr. Kadowaki: You do have a last name, don't you?

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.

Dr. Kadowaki: I see… Anyway, you are seventeen years old?

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.

Dr. Kadowaki: I see…

(Dr. Kadowaki continued to check over a sheet of paper he had on his desk in front of him.)

Dr. Kadowaki: It says here that this is your first visit to an optometrist. Is that correct?

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.

Dr. Kadowaki: And you've never had any problems with your eyes before this?

Fujin: NEGATIVE.

Dr. Kadowaki: Can you say anything other than commands?

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE.

Dr. Kadowaki: Yes.. Right… Well then, let us begin!

(Dr. Kadowaki flipped a switch, causing a chart to light up on the far wall. After doing so, he walked toward Fujin carrying a black spoon shaped object.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Ok, now I'll need you to hold this over your left e…

(It was just then that Dr. Kadowaki noticed the black patch over her left eye.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Oops! Sorry…

Fujin: T-REXUAR.

Dr. Kadowaki: Yes, I heard they can be a problems. Well then, read the fourth line please!

Fujin: A… F…. E…. R…. T…G… H

(Dr. Kadowaki began jotting something down on a piece of paper.)

Dr. Kadowaki: I see… I guess things are worse than we originally thought. Your eyes are definitely bad.

Fujin: FOOLISH!

Dr. Kadowaki: No, I am being quite serious. You managed to get every letter wrong. One top of that, there are only four letters on line four.

Fujin: LIES!

(Dr. Kadowaki let out a deep sigh.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Why do the weird ones always come to me?

(Dr. Kadowaki walked toward the chair Fujin was sitting in. He slowly moved a large refractor in front of her face.)

Dr. Kadowaki: I'm going to need to take a better look at your eye if you don't mind. Please look straight into that hole if you will.

(Fujin rolled her eye and complied.)

Dr. Kadowaki: WHAT? This is worse than I thought! Your eye is blood red!

Fujin: ALBINO.

Dr. Kadowaki: Whoops, my apologies. Now Fujin, I am going to adjust these lenses a few times, and you need to tell me if your vision gets better or worse.

Fujin: UNDERSTOOD.

(Several minutes later.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Better, or worse?

Fujin: BETTER.

Dr. Kadowaki: Ok, that should do it. Now we have one last test to administer.

(Dr. Kadowaki moved another machine in front of Fujin.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Please rest your chin on that strap, and look into the machine until you see a small green light.

(Fujin looked patiently at the small dot, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a quick blast of air blew into her eye.)

Fujin: RAGE!

Dr. Kadowaki: Yes, sorry again. Most patients don't take to kindly to that test.

(Fujin shot glares of death towards the doctor, causing him to tug on his shirt collar.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Well then, that should be about all. I'm going to have to recommend that you get glasses…

Fujin: FOOLISH!

Dr. Kadowaki: A contact?

Fujin: SILENCE!

Dr. Kadowaki: Fine, fine! I do have this new technique which involves cutting edge laser correction and some advanced magic. However, you would be one of the first patients to undergo this procedure…

Fujin: SHOCK. GOOD. CONVENIENT.

Dr. Kadowaki: I figured you'd say that… Let's get this over with.

(One hour later, in the waiting area.)

Seifer: How long does this take! The Garden can't last too much longer without the Disciplinary Committee there to keep order!

Raijin: Don't you mean to push people around?

Seifer: Oh why don't you just shut up already? No wonder Fujin kicks you so much!

Raijin: Aw, you're just bored, ya know? Why don't you just watch some Pokemon with me, ya know?

Seifer: I don't watch that crap!

(Both of them looked toward the doctor's room as the door swung open. Dr. Kadowaki soon walked into the room followed by Fujin.)

Dr. Kadowaki: Well, the surgery was a success, she's all yours!

Seifer: Surgery?

Dr. Kadowaki: Don't worry, her eye is all better now. She should be able to see fine from now on. Don't worry about the expenses either, the Garden has that covered.

Seifer: Alright then, we're out of here!

Receptionist: It's about time…

(Seifer stormed out the door, followed closely behind by Fujin and Raijin. As they got out into the street, Seifer put each of his arms around their shoulders.)

Seifer: How about we got catch some fish? It is Saturday after all, no classes. After an hour of nonstop jabbering, I am in the mood to toss Raijin into the ocean.

Raijin: Oh, good plan, ya know? Hey, wait a minute…

Fujin: AGREED. DONE.

Seifer: Hey Fuj? It's just us now, you can stop the act.

(Fujin looked up at him and smiled. It felt good to be able to distinguish her friends from a door or a coat rack once again.)

Fujin: Sure thing, Seifer. Now, let's go drown that numbskull before he annoys me anymore.

Raijin: No fair, ya know?


End file.
